Enfantillages
by Fairy Selene
Summary: D'abord Juliet, qui décide de faire une blague. Ensuite Lima, qui n'aime pas du tout qu'on le dérange. Beta et Gamma, coincé dans un placard à cause de ladite blague de Juliet. Puis le narrateur qui participe à l'histoire. Et après tout ce petit monde vient Ar Ecks, qui révèle des compétences insoupçonnées au karaté. Dans quel monde vit-on, me demanderai vous ?


**Ceci est mon premier OS, donc soyez indulgents svp. C'est aussi la première fois que j'essaye de faire du comique, je ne pense pas être très douée en la matière, ma spécialité étant les fanfictions sérieuses avec quelques délires et la romance. C'était un parenthèse pour vous dire de ne pas vous attendre à du tordant. Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone.  
**

* * *

Mike s'inquiétait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était sûr que Juliet préparait un autre mauvais coup. Cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, mais la blonde est une vraie chipie. Ses blagues sont légendaires au Q.G, et si elle te fait pas une une pendant un mois... Tu peux t'attendre au pire. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que Mike s'inquiétait. Oh que non. Il ne risquait rien, ayant reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête le matin-même. "Courant mais hilarant" selon Juliet. Et seulement selon elle.

Enfin bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, Mike avait peur... Pour la sécurité de chacun. Car la cible de Juliet n'était autre que...

Beta et Gamma.

Mais oui, chers lecteurs, vous avez bien lu. Beta et Gamma. Juliet avait signé son arrêt de mort. L'arrêt de mort de tout El Dorado. Pauvre Juliet.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup.

La tornade blonde surgit d'un coup dans le salon et referma la porte d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Lima qui sursauta avant de replonger dans son bouquin. Il y a une règle d'or à El Dorado: ne jamais, au grand JAMAIS, dérangé Lima. Sauf si veux crever dans d'atroces souffrances. Ce qui n'est le cas de personne, à la connaissance de Mike. Lima est un garçon calme et sympathique. Sauf quand tu le dérange. Même dans sa lecture. Surtout dans sa lecture.

Mais revenons-en à Juliet, voulez-vous ?

L'incorrigible chipie était maintenant affalée contre la port, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mike se dirigea vers elle et eut le courage de lui demander:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons ! sourit la blonde d'un air innocent.

-Mais oui. Je te crois. Allez dis-moi.

-J'ai enfermé Beta et Gamma dans un placard. Ensemble.

-Ah ce n'est que ça... Attend tu as fait QUOI ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-MAIS TU ES FOLLE MA PAUVRE !

Lima se redressa et grogna. C'était leurs dernière chance de ne pas déclencher une guerre atomique. Juliet se releva et sourit de son air taquin habituel. Elle change de comportement que lors des matchs contre Raimon.

-Dans quel placard ? demanda Mike d'un ton inquiet.

-Celui à côté de la chambre d'Alpha et Hotel.

-MAIS IL EST MINUSCULE !

-Je sais !^^

-TU NOUS METS TOUS EN DANGER !

-JE N'AIME PAS QU'ON ME DÉRANGE !

Les deux amis se figèrent, et se tournèrent tous doucement vers Lima. Celui-ci était maintenant debout, son livre par terre, une aura sombre l'entourait. Mike et Juliet, comprenant l'horrible destin qui les attendaient, déglutirent.

-Ce fus un plaisir d'être tous ami. dit Mike.

-Le plaisir était partagé. répondit Juliet.

Puis Lima leur sauta dessus.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, dans le fameux placard à balais qui a causé tant d'ennuis à notre Juliet...  
**

-NE POSE PAS TES SALLES PATTES SUR MOI IMBÉCILE !

-TU M'ÔTE LES MOTS DE LA BOUCHE HORRIBLE FILLE !

-DÉGAGE DE LA IDIOT !

-CA AURAIT ÉTÉ AVEC PLAISIR SI JULIET NE NOUS AVAIT PAS ENFERME !

L'espace était assez réduit. Si bien que les deux capitaines devaient se coller l'un à l'autre. Et comme ils sont très amis, il n'y a pas de problème. Hein ? Comment ça achète toi des lunettes ? Mais vous vous prenez pour qui les lecteurs ? C'était de l'ironie, vous connaissez ? I-R-O-N-I-E !

-TU VOIT MÊME LE NARRATEUR TE DÉTESTE !

Quoi ?! Mais enfin Beta, je n'ai rien contre Gamma moi !

-Et toc ! sourit Gamma.

Ah...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Beta au narrateur.

Cela fait tellement de bien de ne plus vous entendre hurler... Ca fait plaisir.

-Peut-être qu'on hurleraient moins sans monsieur je-me-la-péte-car-je-suis-le-capitaine-du-protocole-Oméga-3.0-nananère !

-Ah ouais ? Madame-je-me-crois-plus-forte-que-tout-le-monde-car-j'ai-une-coupe-de-cheveux-ridicule-nananère !

C'est la foire aux nananère aujourd'hui ? J'étais pas au courant !

-RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR TRONCHE DE CAKE ?!

-TU AS TRÈS BIEN ENTENDU FACE DE RAT !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-N-narrateur ? demande Beta, inquiète par la réaction inhabituelle de votre humble serviteur.

J'en peux plus je lâche prise.

A ce moment la porte du placard s'ouvrit, dévoilant Ar Ecks.

-Si j'avais deS sentiments je serrai étonné de vous voir comme ça. dit-il.

Ne l'écoutant pas, les deux "amis" se jetèrent dehors, et allèrent en direction du salon.

-Arrête de me suivre !

-Non toi arrête de me suivre !

Et ils ouvrirent la porte du salon.

* * *

Gamma fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Les tables étaient retournées, les tapis déchirés, certains tableaux abimés ou décrochés, des coussins étalés partout, que soit par terre ou ailleurs, et certains livres, magazines et autres déchiquetés. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

-Ceci est l'œuvre du "pétage de plomb" comme vous dites vous les humains, de Lima.

Les deux capitaines se tournèrent vers l'androïde qui avait décidé de les suivre afin de limiter les possibles dégâts. Une sage décision, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est Lima ? demande Beta dans l'espoir de clouer enfin le bec à ce je-sais-tout de robot.

Désolé Beta, ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui, comme le prouva Ar Ecks:

-De un: Les seuls capables d'un tel bazar sont: Lima, vous deux quand vous êtes ensemble, et Zanark. Or vous étiez dans le placard pour une raison qui m'est inconnue et Zanark est en ce moment même introuvable. Donc c'est Lima. De deux: il est juste là.

En effet, Lima était dans un coin, un coussin à la main, devant Mike et Juliet, serrés l'un contre l'autre et tous tremblants. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs sauveurs. Lima se retourna vers les nouveaux venus et se jeta sur eux.

* * *

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais la fonction: prise de karaté. dit Mike à Ar Ecks.

-Je ne l'ai pas, répondit l'androïde. J'ai appris ça tout seul.

Cependant, tous ceux qui avaient assister à la scène avaient du mal à le croire. Vu la facilité dont Ar Ecks avait maîtriser Lima et éjecter un tranquillisant dans son bras.

-Pourquoi tu ta balade avec des seringues de tranquillisants ? demanda Gamma.

-Elles étaient destiné à Beta, Zanark ou toi en cas de besoin. Mais je sûr que le président comprendra.

-Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère. dit Juliet.

-Requête incompréhensible: je ne mets pas en colère, et je ne hausse pas la voix. Je ne le peux que si Monsieur Guile hausse le volume de ma voix, qui je pense ne le fera jamais.

Bénis soit Schemer Guile alors. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un hurleur supplémentaire.

-Je suis bien d'accord. approuva l'androïde champion de karaté.

A ce moment Alpha passa dans le couloir, et s'arrêta une minute. Il vit d'abord le bazar de la pièce, ensuite Lima évanouis par terre, puis la seringue vide dans les mains d'Ar Ecks.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda t-il.

* * *

 **Finito ! Allez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
**


End file.
